Afternoon Treat
by Nicole4211
Summary: After a taste of him the previous night, Lucy literally can't wait to taste him again, even if it means sneaking into a back room at the guild to have him. Collaboration with the amazing Approvesport.
1. Chapter 1

**Uh oh, we did it again. Yet another collaboration between the incredible Approvesport and myself. Well, mostly it was just me begging her for a naughty NaLu pic and her providing it. I can't help what my fingers type after seeing it. **

**Unfortunately, the picture is a bit too explicit for me to post on here so if you want to see it, check out my Tumblr page (Nicole4211)**

* * *

**Afternoon Treat**

"But Lucy, what are you..."

"Shhhh," Lucy quickly whispered, silencing Natsu with a hand over his mouth. All afternoon she'd been eyeing him, walking casually around the guild hall as if it was just any other day. And it was, for the most part. Except that last night had been the first night she'd ever had a taste of him, a real taste of him.

For several weeks now they'd been secretly dating, the only one to know being Happy since, quite honestly, it was impossible to keep anything from that curious Exceed. It had started slowly, a few lingering caresses, chaste stolen kisses, long intimate conversations. But then, last night, it had changed. Those lingering caresses had turned into heavy petting and heated embraces. Those stolen kisses had turned into frenzied battles of lips and tongue. The dam of nervousness and trepidation had broken and now, there was no going back.

A giggle slipped from Lucy's mouth as she grabbed Natsu's hand and started leading him down the hallway, skirting the doorway to the main room of the guild and disappearing into another hallway.

"Where are we going?" Natsu inquired, a huge grin on his face as his own excitement started to grow.

Quietly Lucy stopped in front of a closed door and slowly turned the knob, careful to not make a sound as she pushed it open slowly. "Looks empty," she said, peering inside and then stepping through. "Come on."

Natsu followed closely and as soon as he was inside and the door was closed, Lucy abruptly shoved him against the wall and pressed her mouth to his, her fingers gripping the front of his shirt. "Luc…" Natsu started to exclaim but was quickly interrupted by Lucy's hungry lips. Her tongue dipped inside his mouth, sliding erotically over his until a long, low moan rumbled deep in his chest and flames erupted inside his belly.

"I've wanted you all day," Lucy panted breathlessly, blazing a trail with her lips down the smooth column of his throat as she undid the fastenings along the center of his shirt. Her lips followed the path her fingers created, tasting hard chest muscles and then rigid abs.

"What are you doing?!" Natsu asked, his chest heaving as raspy breaths slipped from his lips. Desire burned in his eyes. The sight of Lucy's head as she slowly made her way down his body sent waves of lust crashing through his veins.

Curling her fingers over his waistband, Lucy tipped her face up and gave Natsu a look of pure sexual longing. "I need to taste you again," she said, and with the last word, she popped the button on his pants open.

"Shit!" Natsu rasped, leaning his head back against the wall.

Lucy tugged eagerly on his clothing, desperate to free his already prominently erect member which sprung free from his boxers, bobbing deliciously as if begging for attention. "Mmm," she hummed and leaned forward without hesitation, wrapping her warm lips around the wide crest of his cock.

Natsu hissed loudly and pounded his fisted hands against the wall. "Fuck! Lucy!"

Her hand gripped the base and her tongue swirled over the tip, tasting the small salty bit of pre-cum that had already slipped out. He was rock hard, the large vein on the underside of his arousal throbbing as blood pumped hotly through his body.

"Natsu, you taste so good," Lucy moaned and then, inch by inch, began swallowing him down, taking as much as she could till she felt him hitting the back of her throat. Slowly she leaned back, letting his swollen length slip from her greedy lips until she felt the ridges of the head of his cock rub against her mouth and she pushed forward again.

Natsu groaned and reached his hand down, sifting his fingers into Lucy's blonde hair and palming the back of her head. The sight in front of him was beyond anything he'd every imagined. Already he could feel the telltale signs of his impending orgasm, blood rushing to his cock.

With a fisted hand, Lucy began pumping his erection while her mouth sucked him hard, desperate to taste him the way she had last night. His body was trembling, his hips surging forward. He was fucking her mouth and Lucy didn't think she would ever get enough of this, enough of him losing control because of her. She loved the sexy sounds that slipped unbidden from his lips and the uncontrolled jerks and shudders that kept rocking his body. He was on the brink of the ultimate release, because of her.

On a low hum, Lucy sank forward with her mouth and reached out with her hands, finding his rounded backside and squeezed him roughly. She could feel his muscles flexing as he thrust in and out of her mouth and his need for her stemmed the raging desire inside her, moistening the folds of her cleft.

On a long, hard pull, Lucy swallowed him. She knew he was close. His balls drew up, his vein throbbed. He was teetering on the edge and Lucy's name kept tumbling from his lips, repeating it like a mantra till his body quaked violently and his hand gripped her head tighter.

"Lucy!" he cried out and surged one last time inside her hot mouth.

He came hard, nearly choking her with the force of his cum spurting down the back of her throat. Lucy drank him down, pumping him to get the last droplets before she pulled away, her lips swollen and wet.

"Holy fuck!" Natsu exclaimed, his mouth open as he sucked in deep breaths.

Slowly Lucy stood to her feet, letting her body slide along his. "I like doing that," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Natsu groaned and leaned down, kissing her slowly, passionately, as if to say thank you for what she'd just done. "You're incredible," he said and then kissed the side of her neck. "When can I taste you?"

The End

* * *

**Muah ha ha ha, you are so HOT Natsu! I hope you all enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back by high demand, Part 2 of Afternoon Treat for NaLu Love Fest. **

* * *

**Afternoon Delight**

Natsu's lips hummed against Lucy's throat as he pressed them softly against her pulse. A shiver raced down her spine and she shuddered at the electric feeling coursing through her veins. His lips were like silk, gliding over her skin, stirring her senses into a whirlwind of confusion and lust. She was already teetering on the edge of sanity, her body thrumming with erotic anticipation just at the mere mention of his mouth tasting her the way he had the night before.

"Mmm, you're getting wet, aren't you?" Natsu murmured softly against her throat before his tongue licked slowly along the smooth column all the way to her chin. "I can smell it. I can smell how hot you are."

Air caught in Lucy's lungs when his mouth gently sucked at the hollow beneath her ear and then she hissed it out between clenched teeth when he lightly nibbled on the sensitive lobe. "N- Natsu, I don't think… you shouldn't…" her words floated away as his lips started to pull on her lower lip, capturing the fullness and sucking on it softly. His tongue traced along the edge of her mouth and then licked beneath her upper lip.

"But I want to," he whispered as he teased her with kisses.

She wanted to as well but she knew she wasn't going to be able to control herself. Already soft moans and breathless pants were echoing around the room and soon those sounds wouldn't be soft anymore and she'd be screaming to the ceiling, the same ceiling that dozens of her guild mates were seated under just a few rooms away.

Her mouth opened to protest again but he didn't seem to hear her, or rather, he ignored her as his tongue continued to torture her mouth and his hands started to slide along her body. She could feel every rock hard inch of him against her, naked and smooth and his hands pressed her closer to him, fitting their bodies snugly together.

"It's only fair, right?" he said and firmly grasped her hips.

'Fair?' The word rang inside Lucy's head. She hadn't been looking for reciprocation when she'd yanked Natsu into the back room. She'd only been seeking to satisfy the urge that had been growing inside of her all day to possess him. "That's not what I was trying to do," she said but then gasped when his fingers found the bottom of her skirt and then brushed over her bare ass beneath.

"What were you trying to do?" he questioned, his hands kneading her flesh while his mouth continued to tease hers.

She swallowed thickly, her lips quivering. He was turning her on so badly she could barely think straight. Her stomach was burning with heat and a greedy throb was growing between her legs. The closer his fingers got to the warmth between her thighs, the more her body would shake. Soon she was clutching at his shoulders, her breaths coming out in wild pants. Words formulated on the tip of her tongue and she struggled to push them out. "I just wanted to make you cum," she finally answered, proud of herself.

A finger slid slowly along her sex. "I can't guarantee that's all I want," Natsu said, his voice raspy and sexy as all hell, "… but it's a start."

Suddenly Lucy gasped as hands lifted her effortlessly off the ground and then hooked her legs around his waist. His mouth claimed hers and before she knew it, her backside was resting on top of a wooden table and Natsu's hard body was rocking between her spread legs. She could feel his erection digging into her core, restrained only by the thin fabric of her barely there panties.

"Now, it's my turn."

Before Lucy could even take a breath, Natsu bent low and yanked her to the edge of the table. She fell back on her elbows and then watched as his head disappeared beneath her skirts. "Natsu!" she cried out in shock and then gasped when his hand removed her underwear and his hot mouth covered her cleft.

It was devastating. She felt like tiny flames licked at her clit… and maybe they did. Each flick of his tongue sent the most acute pleasure ripping through her body. Her hips bucked up off the table and Natsu reached a hand out and pressed his palm flat on her belly, holding her down. She could hear him chuckle between her legs but she didn't think about the reason behind the laughter, only the feeling that it produced on her pulsing nub as the sound vibrated over her clit.

He began to suck on her softly, building up the intensity in waves. A scream bubbled at the base of her throat and just before it slipped out she bit down on the back of her hand and chimed out a guttural moan.

Natsu continued to feast on her, his face buried between her legs. She could see the top of his head, moving with every long lick of his tongue. She reached a hand down and grasped the thick strands of his hair and then nearly melted when he gazed up at her with his large dark eyes which were smoldering with lust. His mouth was still working as he stared at her and she couldn't look away, not if the entire guild walked into the room at that moment.

"Which do u like more?" he asked, his warm breath fanning over her moist slit. "When I do this?" He trailed his slick tongue along the full length of her, dipping inside her opening and then flicking over her clit, "Or this?" He captured the sensitive bundle of nerves between his warm, soft lips and gradually sucked harder and harder till Lucy's fingers curled above the table, her nails seeking to dig into the hard wood.

"Both!" she cried, her chest heaving. She was on the pinnacle of release, a thin sheen of sweat covering her entire body. Her nipples ached and she cupped her breasts with her hands and teased the tips as she arched off the table. "Natsu! Oh God!" she panted.

His velvet tongue swirled around her clit and then stroked patiently, over and over again, driving Lucy to the brink of madness. She no longer cared about the world around her, didn't care if everyone in the guild came flying through that door this very minute. All she cared about, all she could think about, was his wicked tongue which was decadently licking over her core.

Everything inside her was tightening, the tension building more and more. Every lick brought her closer and closer. Every suck nudged her dangerously close to the cliff's edge. Natsu growled between her thighs, the sound vibrating along her trembling slit till her body convulsed, the heat spiraling out from her belly and shooting to every limb, every fingertip. She threw her head back and screamed his name, finding the words dissolving against a warm callused palm which she bit down on in her blinding lust.

Seconds, minutes… who knew went by before words finally started to filter back into Lucy's conscious. She could hear Natsu mumbling about something and then a strong arm was lifting her back from the table. Her eyes blinked slowly open and then she smiled when she saw Natsu grinning widely right in front of her.

"Did you like that?" he asked.

Lucy scowled. Of all the stupid, ridiculous, idiotic questions. She opened her mouth to say just that but his hand came up quickly to stop her.

"Shhh. Someone's coming," he whispered, leaning close.

That was when Lucy noticed that Natsu was still naked, standing between her spread thighs. She shook her head to try to break free from his grip but he wouldn't let go so she smacked his ass and then pointed to the pants crumpled on the floor a few feet away. He seemed to understand what she meant and he quickly gathered them up and belted them around his waist.

Lucy stood to her feet and adjusted her clothing. The noise had faded away now and she sucked in a quick breath when suddenly Natsu snaked his arms around her from behind and then kissed the side of her neck. "I wasn't done with you yet," he said, pressing another wet kiss below her ear.

She shuddered and then reached her hand back and slowly trailed it up his thigh. "Well then," she said, her hand finding his erection. "I think that makes two of us."

* * *

**Short and sweet. I hope you enjoyed. I should be posting something else for NaLu Love Fest if I can find the inspiration to finish the darned long ass thing. **


End file.
